As shown in FIG. 1, a spiral overlay or mesh overlay conveyor belt 10 is comprised of wire spirals 12 intermeshed together by connecting rods 14 extending across the conveyor belt in the transverse direction. The ends of the rods extend through links 16 which pivotally connect adjacent rods, and are arranged along the side edges of the conveyor. The links also serve as tractive links in that they engage the sprockets which drive the conveyor.
Fatigue failure on the positively driven edge of the mesh overlay belt has been a concern in the past, as well as maintaining the belt in the proper position on the spiral conveyor.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the marketplace for a conveyor belt having an edge configuration for maintaining belt orientation, providing improved positive edge drive capability, and reducing fatigue failures on the driven edges of the conveyor belt.